hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky Castle Revisited
A world that was made by Devon that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by buying it in Kids "We" Be. Lost in the Jungle (Pumpkin Keychain) From the get go, note you need to kill the Triceroids to get the Pumpkin Keychain here. Otherwise, grab the Yellow Key and go to the Library and get the Red Key. Then go to the house on the Right with the Red Door and kill the Santa for the Blue Key. Now make sure you have cleared out all the Brains and Candles in the surrounding area before you proceed. Then proceed to the Blue Door, take the Brain in the watery area via Raft, watch out for the Multiply Moss and grab the remaining Brains in the room with Pygmies and Ghosts, then go finish. Outside the Castle Start mashing them monsters, one of the Shrooms should drop a Machete. Then go use it to chop the grass for the Yellow Key at the bottom right of the level. Note that the Lazybones have two of the Candles in the level. Then go into The Graveyard and smash more monsters,collect the Brains note the last Candle is behind one of the graves,then grab the Blue Key inside. Then cross the bridge into the Blue Door and smash the rest of the monsters and finish. The Mines (Rocket Keychain) Your usual in the dark cavern level. To start off with, go to the left and you will find your Hammer Up at the Yellow Door. Then, fire in the direction of the Mine Room, because there's a Starey Bat there stopping you from moving on. Once it's dead,go inside, kill the Pygmies,grab the Yellow Key and the Brain inside. Then go below where there's a pool of lava with a Magmazoid and then right from there where there's Moss enemies growing,there's a Brain there. Before you enter the Yellow Door, note the Candle here. Now go inside the Yellow Door and defeat the Bats and Boneheads, grab the Brain inside. Then go down to the bridge with a Minecart to another part of the level with Pygmies,beat the Pygmy Accountant for the Blue Key.Collect all the Brains in that room and Note the other Candle here. Before you take the Minecart back, remember to flip this switch, it will unlock a room. Take the Minecart back, then go through the Blue Door for the rest of the Brains. Now that this secret room is unlocked, you should be able to get the last Candle from the Zombie inside and the Rocket Keychain in there and finish the level. Robot Attack Mash all the Robotic enemies at the start, then kill the Frostbiter for the Blue Key. Then go through the Blue Door and note this hidden Candle in an dark torch lit area. Then go through the next Blue Doors and mash your way through the Robots,collecting Brains along the way to the exit blocked by two Turrets. Before you end the level, note the Candle at the end of Courtyard. The Palace (Hammer Keychain) At the start, note the entrance to the Secret level Rooms at a open wall at the right. Then grab the Yellow Key nearby and go through the Yellow Door, kill the Wackos and Madmen for the Red Key and grab the Brain and Candle near the table. Then go into the room with water and Aquazoids and grab the Brains inside. Go back outside, kill the Starey Bat and go into the Scary Bat maze for the Green Key,a Brain and a Candle. Then go outside into the Hedge Maze with Spitters and Zombies, grab the Brains and the lone Candle there,along with the Yellow Key near the grave. Go through the Yellow Door into the Magmazoid area. Note the Candle in the Torch lit area here. Flip the Switch Here. Go inside the dark maze and note the Candle here. Then go to the other entrance of the dark maze and get the Machete out and get this Hammer Keychain and Blue Key and finish the level. Rooms (Secret Level) Grab the Yellow Key in the tight corner and go through the Yellow Door, watch your step and kill the Aquazoids in retrieving your Hammer Up and the Green Key. Then go to the adjacent room with Thingies and Moss on the left for the Blue Key and Brains. Then go downwards into the dark maze and follow the picture bellow,grabbing all the Candles and Brains and heading to the level exit. Robot's Teleporters (Squash Keychain) Grab the Hammer Up and start smashing the Turrets and Robofactories for the Yellow Key, then go through the Yellow Door and start smashing the Robots for Brains. Smash the nearby Turret for the Green Key and go through the Green Door to a portal,then smash another Turret and proceed. Note the Squash Keychain is here,but you cannot get to it yet. However, you can get the Candle hidden in that dark corridor, though. Go east, where you have to choose between 4 portals, choose the 3rd one and proceed on. You will be taken to this room. Go inside the nearby portal,kill the robots for the Red Key. Then go through the Red Doors,smash the Robots for Brains and go through another portal for the Yellow Key. Warp back and go through the Yellow Door, turn a corner for the last Candle of the level and go through the portal to warp to a new room with Boombot. Smash more robots and make to the next portal to smash the last few robots for the last few Brains you need. Then go through and let the Good and Bad Robots fight,defeat Bad Robots,THEN,BEFORE YOU GO TO THE LEVEL EXIT, GO THROUGH THE NEARBY PORTAL TO GET THE SQUASH KEYCHAIN. The Village Just a Pumpkin themed monster mash level, just note to find the Yellow Keys amongst the forest and the Candles are all surrounded by Grass that needs a Machete to cut. Pygmy's Village First, gather all the power ups and the Yellow Key,note that the Hammer Up may be a bit difficult to find, but it's within the trees at the starting area. Unlock the Yellow Door into the Queen's Palace, kill the Pygmies and grab all the Brains inside. Next, before crossing the Lake, you have to get the Brains in the Hedge Maze,so grab the Machete nearby and cut the grass and go in to get them. Now, as the sign nearby says, crossing the Lake on the raft is a One way trip,so be sure you got all the Brains you need. Proceed on and the Raft will take you to a small island with a Candle,flip the switch and it will allow you to take the Raft to the other side of the level. Once on the other side, enter the Green Door house and get the Blue Key. Next, go the Village Library and get the Yellow Key. Next,enter the bigger library building,kill all the Pygmies and get all the Brains. Beat this Super Zombie and a Raft will spawn to allow you to take the Key of Lunacy. Then go to the Hollow tree and finish the level. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Kids 'We' Be